Pooh's Adventures of Red Tail
Pooh's Adventures of Red Tails is an upcoming film to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive in 8-9-2015. Plot In 1944, as the air war over Europe is entering a deadly phase with increasing losses of bombers, the 332d Fighter Group (the Tuskegee Airmen) consisting of young African-American USAAF fighter pilots, after enduring racism throughout their recruitment and training in the Tuskegee training program, are finally sent into combat in Italy. Although flying worn-out Curtiss P-40 Warhawk aircraft and chafing at their ground attack missions against trains and enemy ground transport, the Tuskegee Airmen recognize that they may never fight the Luftwaffe in fighter-to-fighter combat. The tight-knit group of Capt. Martin "Easy" Julian (Nate Parker), 1st Lt. Joe "Lightning" Little (David Oyelowo), 2nd Lt. Ray "Ray Gun" or "Junior" Gannon (Tristan Wilds), 2nd Lt. Andrew "Smokey" Salem (Ne-Yo), and 2nd Lt. Samuel "Joker" George (Elijah Kelley) under the guidance of Major Emanuel Stance (Cuba Gooding, Jr.) and Col. A.J. Bullard (Terrence Howard), face a white military bureaucracy still resistant to accepting black flyers as equals.2 Strife develops between roommates and best friends, Easy and Lightning, each of whom are battling their own inner demons; Lightning is a hotheaded and reckless pilot who takes too many risks, while Easy is an alcoholic prone to self-doubt. After returning to base from a mission,including destroying a German supply truck and derailing a combined armored train and ammunitions train disguised as a civilian farm train with "cows". Lightning spies a pretty Italian girl named Sofia (Daniela Ruah), becomes instantly infatuated with her, and starts a relationship. Lightning later enters an officer's club, where he is told it's a "white's only" club. At first, Lightning starts to leave, only to come back and punch the white man who used a racial slur at him. Sent to the brig, he is later reprimanded by Colonel Bullard. Meanwhile, Bullard is able to secure a chance to "light up the board" when the Tuskegee Airmen are chosen to support the Allied landings at Anzio, Italy known as Operation Shingle. There, they battle Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighters led by a German ace pilot they nickname, "Pretty Boy" (Lars van Riesen), scoring their first aerial victories over the enemy, as well as destroying a German airfield full of Bf 109s,Flaks,AA guns and armored vehicle and killing countless pilots. However, Ray Gun is injured during the battle and suffers impaired vision in one eye. Ray Gun begs Easy to keep him on the flight roster despite his impaired vision. Easy is reluctant, but ultimately relents and allows Ray Gun to keep flying. Bullard is then approached by the USAAF Bomber Command, who are impressed with the Tuskegee Airmen's performance and ask him to use his fighters as Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress bomber escorts due to unacceptably high casualties among bomber crews. Bullard accepts on the condition that his unit be supplied with the new North American P-51 Mustang3. The tails of the aircraft are painted bright red and become the unofficial name of the outfit. Bullard noted that the flaw of previous escort fighters is that they would recklessly pursue German fighters at the cost of protecting the bombers, so he orders his pilots to stay with the bombers at all costs. Their first escort mission is a success, with the 332nd downing multiple Luftwaffe aircraft without the loss of a single bomber. However, Ray Gun is shot down and captured while Deke crash lands and nearly dies. As a result of his injuries, Deke is discharged, and Ray Gun is taken to Stalag 18, a German POW camp. A group of POWs recruit him because as being colored, there is no chance of him being a German spy. Easy realizes it was his fault Ray Gun was allowed to fly, blames himself and spirals deeper into alcoholism. Lightning, worried about his friend, makes a deal with Easy; he will follow orders and fly less recklessly as long as Easy remains sober. Meanwhile, attitudes against the Tuskegee Airmen begin to change as they earn the bomber crews' respect, even being allowed into the "whites only" officer's club. Later, Lightning finally proposes to Sofia and though she originally hesitates, she later accepts as long as he stays in Italy, which he agrees to do. Ray Gun and his group of POWs are planning to escape. The escape attempt is successful, but some of the POWs are spotted by a guard so Ray Gun draws the Germans' attention while the other POWs escape. One of the POWs manages to reach the 332nd's base and informs them about Ray Gun's sacrifice, assuming him to be dead. The Tuskegee Airmen are then tasked with escorting the first American bombers to attack Berlin. However, despite their P-51s having more than enough fuel for the trip, the 332nd is only asked to escort the bombers on the first leg of their journey due to propaganda reasons. But the fighter squadron meant to relieve the 332nd never arrives, and Easy makes the decision to stay with bombers all the way. They are then attacked by Pretty Boy, now leading a flight of the revolutionary new Messerschmitt Me 262 jet fighters. Despite being outclassed by their superior speed and 30 mm cannon, the Tuskegee Airmen are able to shoot a multiple down. Pretty Boy manages to get on Easy's tail and is about to shoot him down, but at the last moment, Lightning attacks and kills Pretty Boy in a head-on attack. Although victorious, he is mortally wounded, and Lightning dies, and his plane crashes soon afterwards. Easy is then forced to inform Sofia about Lightning's death and consequently overcomes his alcoholism for good. At Lightning's funeral, Ray Gun returns, having survived his escape from German captivity, invoking Lightning's memory. Ultimately, the Tuskegee Airmen are awarded the Presidential Unit Citation in honor of their achievements. Trivia *The film takes place during World War II. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Shadow101815